Hours of Darkness
5 June 2018 |platform = *PC (Steam , UPlay ) *Xbox One *Playstation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * M * PEGI 18 |mode = Single-Player / Co-Op |protagonist = Wendell Redler |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry 5: Hours of Darkness is the first of three DLC packs released for Far Cry 5. This pack involves traveling back in time to Vietnam, to fight against the Viet Cong as Wendell Redler.2018 February 02, Polygon: Far Cry 5 DLC Will Add Zombies, Martian Spiders and a Time-Traveling Trip to Vietnam. Retrieved 2018 February 04. Gameplay Overview This DLC is very heavily stealth based. Until a US Army POW is rescued, the player is on their own. Once they are rescued, they will help the player until they are killed, but once dead, they stay dead. All the more reason to take precautions. The Roster is limited to these three squad members. Players can earn Perk rewards for kills done in stealth. There are four perks total and player's risk losing them all at once, if they are spotted by the enemy. These perks, called Survival Instinct, can be easily regained by killing through continued stealth gameplay. *Adrenaline Perk - Allows players to move faster in crouch and auto-tags enemies within 10 meters. *Ghost Perk - Reduces the noise players make when walking, sprinting and landing. Fall damage is reduced. *Sixth Sense Perk - Automatically tags enemies about to detect the player. Also makes predictors less inclined to attack the player. (Consider using bait to attract animals while this perk is active) *Predator Perk - Allows the player to tag enemies through walls using the binoculars. Extends auto-tagging to 20 meters. In normal mode, players will have immediate access to three of the four ranged weapon slots. Melee and equipment slots do not share this limitation. Players will need to complete Normal to unlock the other two modes. There are no resources to collect for crafting. Most items for survival including ammo will be found in the outposts, camps, or on corpses. Killing animals (doesn't seem to be any shortage of goats) will provide the player will bait that can be used to attract predators. Features *Action Movie Mode *Survival Mode Missions Main Mission *Escape NVA Camps *West Valley Camp Rescue POWS There are US Army prisoners to rescue - Joker, Moses, and Yokel. There are also multiple South Vietnam prisoners in various locations to liberate. Rescue all three US Army and five SV POW's to complete the challenge requirements. Cowboy's (the player) teammates will stay and help fight until they are killed. The Vietnamese rescues may offer information, or simply run away. *River Run Destroy AA Guns Any time players are near a location with an active AA gun, Airstrike will become locked out. Use explosive (often located nearby) to blow up the gun. Destroying an AA gun will reward the player with 3 airstrike tokens (max is 5). *Heavy Weapon Kill NVA Commanders Other mission/items *Lighters *Propaganda Speakers Challenges *Rescue Joker *Rescue Moses *Rescue Yokel *Rescued South Vietnamese POW's x5 *Destroyed AA Guns x9 *Eliminated NVA Commanders x4 *Secured NVA Camps x5 *Lighters Collected x8 *Destroyed Propaganda Speakers x8 Gallery Vietnam.jpg|Promotional art Nam key art.jpg|Hours of Darkness Key art Far Cry 5 Hours of Darkness Teaser Trailer Ubisoft NA|Teaser Trailer Fc5_hod_achievements.jpg|The achievements list as it appeared prior to launch on 2018 May 29. Of note is the "Welcome to Nam" achievement was also listed as giving a profile badge, but shortly after the achievements were posted the badge was removed from the official game badge list, as it was not released yet. FC5 - Hours of Darkness - West Valley Camp image2.png|West Valley Camp FC5 - Hours of Darkness - West Valley Camp image1.png|Enemies in West Valley Camp FC5 - Hours of Darkness - AA Gun.png|AA Gun Trivia *Although originally billed as the second DLC planned for the first season of Far Cry 5, in a news post from 24 May 2018, it was revealed that Dead Living Zombies had been pushed to an August release, while Hours of Darkness and Lost On Mars had been pushed up.2018 May 24, [https://steamcommunity.com/games/552520/announcements/detail/1664523048436945627 Steam Community: Far Cry 5 News - Far Cry 5: Post Launch Timeline]. Retrieved 2018 May 26. References